


Banished

by rubywings91



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Dangers of Space, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Ghost Zone (Danny Phantom), Many villains have a lot worse intentions than vlad and get off easier in the show, No Romance, Vlad and Danny's relationship more reflective of first two seasons, Vlad's personality more reflective of the first two Seasons than the Third, danny goes to space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubywings91/pseuds/rubywings91
Summary: After the events of the series finale, Danny tracks down Vlad and offers him a better option than staying in space, even if he can't go home.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Vlad Masters
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	Banished

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, While I did not care for the finale of Danny Phantom, and the final season was not all that great, I tried my hand at writing for the series. This is one of the few pieces I have complete and decided, 'what the heck?' It's not long but I hope that you enjoy it, all the same.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Danny Phantom or any characters within the show. They all Belong to Butch Hartman

Vlad sighed as he rested on the floor of a cavern within a rather porous asteroid. 

It had been two days since he had revealed himself, tried to conquer the world and failed because of the ectoranium asteroid. 

At first, he had been picking locations based on their view, but that quickly proved to be a terrible idea. He hadn’t realized how fast everything moves here in space. Of course, he guessed that he should have gotten his hint with how quickly the ectoranium rock travelled from Saturn to Earth, despite the distance between the two planets. But by now, he had come to realize any trip through the void was at the risk of being struck by anything from a world destroying rock to a sand grain sized bullet, unless he could remain intangible the whole time.

He sighed, feeling like a fool. He had revealed everything in one last bid for power and lost. Now he was alone in the vacuum of space, never able to return. “What am I supposed to do.”

Perhaps it wasn’t a good idea to talk to himself but there was no one else to talk to or hear him. Heck, there was nothing to hear. That was another thing about space…the silence. It was suffocating.

Suddenly, a light was shined into his hole and someone was synching into his com link. “Plasmius?”

At the sound of the familiar young voice, Vlad growled. “Come to gloat Daniel?”

“No,” Suddenly a shadow flickered in front of the light and the familiar boy appeared. “I came to save your life, before you die of hunger or thirst.”

Vlad scoffed and asked, “and then what? Throw me in a specially designed prison? Or did you argue for my sanity so I could get a specially designed padded room?”  


Danny sighed and said, “Neither.”

“Then what? I can’t exactly go back to earth, if you haven’t noticed. I revealed my identity and tried to take over the world.”

Danny looked annoyed and said, “I know that. I’m not stupid. But that doesn’t mean you don’t have anywhere to go.”

Vlad glanced back at him, “what are you talking about?”

“Vlad, I’ve come across a lot of ghosts who have tried to take over the world, many who would have definitely been a lot worse than you if they succeeded. Like Vortex, Undergrowth and Nocturn, just to name a few of the most recent ones.”

Vlad looked at the boy with new understanding, “you’re going to put me in the ghost zone?”

“Well, it’s better than being irradiated out here, dodging stuff flying by so fast you can’t see it coming as you float weightlessly, muscles slowly deteriorating, isn’t it?”

“How do you know about this?”

“I wanted to be an astronaut before the accident.”

Vlad scoffed and said, “looks like you succeeded.”

Daniel gave a slight smile at that, “Guess I have.” He pulled out the Map that Vlad had tried so hard to obtain. “You have anywhere in particular scouted out in the Ghost Zone. Even after organizing the largest mass movement of ghosts in documented history, I still have to patrol tonight and go to school tomorrow.”

Vlad sighed, “just drop me off somewhere that’s relatively neutral territory and I’ll go from there.

Daniel used the map and within seconds, they were surrounded by floating rock and debris, Skulker’s island barely recognizable in the distance. “How’s this?”

"Fine…fine… How’d you even know to find me, by the way.”

“We both have our own friends in the Ghost Zone,” Danny replied.

"Thanks, Badger.”

The boy gave a single nod before activating the map again and vanishing, probably going back to Amity Park.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I dialed Vlad’s personality back to something more resembling the earlier seasons of Danny Phantom. Although his attempts to take over the world were evil in the last season, there were plenty of ghosts that had far worse intentions that got off easier. And there are so many problems with the finale that I’m not going to get into right now.
> 
> Space is not a pleasant place to be and while Danny wouldn’t feel bad about Vlad being exposed for the creep he was, I’d like to think he would care enough to at least help him this much. Vlad is half Ghost, so I think, although born human, he can probably survive primarily living in the Ghost Zone and the fact that he is wanted in the human world would probably be enough of a punishment by the Danny Phantom Universe Standards.


End file.
